My Story
by Gray-Eyed Charlatan
Summary: DO NOT READ. DISCONTINUED, mainly because I- the author!- hate this. I've accidentally created a monster, and I admit it. I've been lying all along: Emma is one of the worst Mary-Sues out there. So just pass this by. Note: NOT reverse psychology here.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm BA-ACK! Another great story of mine, also involving the beautiful girl named Emma, my signature OC. **

**Disclaimer:**

**(steps on a podium and clears throat loudly) I do not own the world of PJO or anything related to it. I just own my OCs. Thank you.**

* * *

Hello. My name is Emma. And I am not your average blond. This is my story.

It was June 30th, my half birthday. Make that my 13 ½ birthday. I was looking in the mirror, (which is not exactly something I enjoy) studying my appearance. Golden ringlets down to my elbow, _check._ Somehow straight, long side bangs to the left, _check._ Natural tanned skin, _check._ Naturally white and straight teeth, _check_. Stormy gray eyes, _check._ I actually sort of liked my eyes. When I wore blue, they somehow changed from gray to dark blue, which I still find interesting. Anyway, when I was wondering about how that was even physically possible, my dad's voice rang out from downstairs.

"Emma! Breakfast's ready!"

"Coming, Dad!" I yelled from my room.

I jogged to the hallway and slid down the banister all the way to the bottom of the stairs. I've always been somewhat of a sporty girl, besides the fact that I read whenever I can.

I walked to the kitchen and found my parents sitting at the table, as usual. My dad was doing a crossword puzzle at rapid speed and my mom was watching some dramatic soap opera and chewing on a piece of toast. I don't really look like either of them. My dad had brown, almost to the point of black, hair and hazel eyes. My mom had yellow, yes, not blond, but yellow, hair and green eyes.

"Morning," I said. I'm not much a morning person, but somehow I managed to get up every morning and feel wide awake by the time I got downstairs.

"Happy half-birthday!" my dad said cheerfully.

"Uh-huh," my mom agreed in a detached sort of tone. I looked over and found her eyes still glued to her stupid show. My dad and I are the intelligent type of people. My mom, not so much.

I put on my signature half-smile and helped myself to some scrambled eggs and toast.

"Ready for softball today?" my dad asked me.

I smiled all the way. "You bet." I was the starting pitcher on my softball team. I sat down in a chair and caught up in my rereading of Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince.

I had just finished school a few weeks previously, managing straight A's again. Despite my minor ADHD and dyslexia, and the fact that trouble seems to follow me, I'm a model student.

My mom suddenly cried, "No, Angela! Don't fall in love with that idiot!"

My dad and I snickered, but my mom didn't seem to notice.

A few hours later, I was in my softball uniform and heading for my playoff game.

After discussing strategy with the rest of my team, (I was captain) the game started.

"Eew," I told my friend, Kyle, in the stands as I looked at the opposing team. They seemed incredibly big and ugly.

I kept walking until I reached the pitcher's mound. The umpire handed my the big, yellow softball and grunted, "PLAYBALL!"

The first batter seemed the biggest and the ugliest. I started my windup and released the ball at the correct time. Still, I didn't know what went wrong. As it approached the batter, it seemed to catch on fire. I could hear the rest of my team screaming. The umpire didn't seem to notice. The batter batted the fireball right at my head.

I ducked, instantly regretting it. The rest of the other team threw more flaming softballs at me. I must have looked like I was doing some weird tribal dance, the way I had to avoid the fire.

My dad ran up to me from the stands. The umpire protested but my dad yelled, "Shut up!" He told me, "Come on. We have to leave. You're going to a special summer camp your mom wanted you to go to."

"Why would Mom want me to go to a summer camp? She can barely make up her mind about which-"

"Not her, your real mom. I'll explain more in the car. Run. Now."

I ran for my life towards my dad's sports car. I didn't run track for nothing. What did he mean, my real mom? Did that mean that my soap opera obsessed "mom" wasn't my biological mother? The thoughts continued to run in my head as I got inside the car. My dad, already waiting for me, pulled out and raced towards the highway that connected to New York City.

I heard a moan from the back seat.

I turned around and found Kyle.

"What are you doing here?!" I practically yelled at him.

"Should we tell her?" he asked my dad.

"Tell me what?!" I screamed.

My dad gave a stiff nod.

Kyle sighed and said, "You know about Greek mythology?"

"Duh," I huffed, calming down.

"Greek mythology exists. Well, I'm really a satyr," he continued.

I gave a laugh. "HA! No, really. What did you want to tell me?"

"Your mom is a Greek goddess."

"WHAT?!" I screamed so loudly that my dad pulled over.

"I told you the truth!" Kyle bleated helplessly.

"Prove it," I commanded.

My dad started driving again.

Kyle gave a sound of exasperation and pulled off his sneaker. There was a hoof.

"Wha-? No! How?" I stammered.

"I told you I was telling the truth!"

"Fine, maybe you're a goat, but how could my biological mother possibly be a Greek goddess?"

"That's satyr. Anyway, I'll explain at camp."

"What camp is this, exactly?"

"Camp Half-Blood."

"Like in Harry Potter?"

"No, like in real life! A camp for people like you with gods or goddesses for parents!"

"There are others?"

"At least a hundred known ones."

"Where exactly do you come in?"

"I have to get you to camp safely."

"And the alternative is..."

"Getting eaten by a bunch of cannibal monsters."

"I'll take camp."

"Good."

I settled back in the passenger's seat, thinking how much I now knew. What a half-birthday.


	2. Chapter 2

A few hours after we fled the awful softball game, I finally got the courage to look back. In the car behind us, I could see at least three of the weird softball cannibals. They were spitting fire at the windshield, obviously hoping to melt it and get to me.

"Speed up, Dad," I told my dad weakly.

"It's okay, we're almost there." he reassured me.

You see, when I get worried, I get extremely worried to the point of it feeling as if I'll explode. I've also been told I'm bossy, extremely bossy, but I still need proof of that.

Over the next ten or so minutes, Kyle explained to me the wonderful world of the Western Civilization.

"So Mount Olympus is really on top of the Empire State Building?" I asked with my mouth hanging open.

"Yup," Kyle nodded.

"So, does anyone know who my mom is?" I asked him. I was kind of excited for his response, I mean, I might actually know whose daughter I am.

"Only two people know, one's a goddess, and the other's in this car," Kyle said softly.

"Dad?" I asked my dad.

He told me sadly, "Unless you want more monsters chasing us, I can't exactly tell you."

I sighed. We were all silent for a while. I may have seemed like I was doing nothing, but my mind was racing. _Who was my mom? Why don't I know? Which goddess do I look like? _

The inquiries kept running through my mind until my dad finally broke the silence and said, "Emma, run for that pine tree. I know you're fast, I mean, I gave you those genes, but you still have to outrun a ton of monsters. Good luck. Kyle, you go unless you want to be monster food."

"But my bag! I don't have a bag. I'm going to a summer camp, right?" I protested.

"I'll mail it to you! Just get past the pine tree!"

I sadly said, "Bye," to my dad and hugged him.

"You be good," he said seriously.

"Of course I won't," I joked with a smile.

I gestured for Kyle to follow me and told myself, _Okay, I should run straight to the left of the tree. That should give me some extra time. _I always have a plan.

I opened the car door and started running to my full potential towards the left of the pine tree, the side I was closest to. As soon as I ran past it, the monsters weren't chasing me anymore.

"That went well," I said to no one in particular.

I heard someone laugh from a few feet to the side of me.

I turned to the direction of the voice and saw a Korean boy my age wearing an orange T-Shirt. He seemed somewhat different, though. His face seemed to say, "I tricked you!"

He held out his hand. "I'm Cody, son of Hermes. New camper?"

I shook his hand and said, "Yeah. I'm Emma, daughter of some goddess."

He laughed again. "You're one of the few people who actually arrives here conscious."

"What?!" I asked, horror-struck.

"Relax, it's normal. Anyway, welcome to Camp Half-Blood. I'll take you to meet Mr. D and Chiron."

He started leading me and I relaxed, somewhat. What was I getting myself into?

We walked into what looked like a farmhouse. Sitting at a card table was a middle-aged man in a wheelchair and a fat guy in tiger stripes.

The guy in the wheelchair said to Cody, "New camper?"

It was the same question that Cody had asked me...

Cody nodded.

The guy in the wheelchair asked me, "What is your name?"

I replied, "Emma Spencer."

The fat guy, who was sipping Diet Coke (I thought, _Gross_! at that. Diet drinks disgust me) said in a bored tone, "Welcome to Camp Half-Blood, yadda yadda yadda, now I have another useless hero to look after. Great. Cory, lead her out."

Cody said impatiently, "That's Cody, Mr. D. C-O-D-Y."

Mr. D said, "Cody, Cory, what's the difference? You're just another brat I have to baby-sit."

Cody scowled and told me, "Come on. Want me to show you around?"

Glad to be out of the Big House, I followed Cody to the middle of twelve cabins arranged in a U.

He pointed to each cabin, explaining them one by one.

As he finished, he said, "But now it's dinner time. You have to sit with my cabin mates and I. We take in all unclaimed demigods."

I took a deep breath and said, "Just today I figured out a lot about my past. It's weird, you know? Anyway, thanks for showing everything to me."

He waved an airy hand and said, "No problem. Anyway, the mess hall is this way."

We set off walking, again. I found all the campers seated at twelve different tables.

He pointed to the most crowded one and said, "Come on, Emma."

I sat down next to him. A bunch of naiads came into view, holding platters filled with pizza and barbecue.

I ate a slice of pizza with olives and drank Dr. Pepper from a magic cup that filled with anything you want.

Cody said, "You'd better save the crust to sacrifice."

That odd ritual was already explained to me, so I just nodded.

After we had all burned portions of our food, which took forever, Mr. D stood up with the guy who was in the wheelchair. Except now he was a centaur. How that happened I didn't exactly want to know.

Mr. D said in the same bored tone as before, "We have a new camper, Ella Sprocket. I'm not exactly happy about it, but I only have 60 years to go at this awful camp."

He looked at me, daring me to speak. I stood up and said loudly, "That's Emma Spencer. Not Ella Sprocket."

All of the background whisperings stopped.

Mr. D said, "Sit down," to me.

"No," I protested. Several people gasped.

Instead of making me die a death by grapevines, Mr. D looked impressed.

I heard a sound that sounded like bells tinkling. Everyone's mouths dropped open. One girl pointed at the air right above my head. I looked up. There was a shimmering, brown owl. It quickly faded and everyone knelt.

Chiron the centaur said, "Our new camper is Emma Spencer, daughter of Athena."

I couldn't help but smiling and feeling happy as all the campers sat back down and clapped. I walked to the Athena table, where my half-brothers and sisters clapped my back. The girl at the head of the table, who looked extremely like me, but a few years older, said, "Nice to meet you, Emma. I'm Annabeth, our cabin leader."

"Hi," I said cheerfully, looking at all my newfound relatives.

"She'll fit in with us," said one older boy.

"I'll do my best," I laughed.

They all laughed too.

I looked over at the other tables and saw one boy Annabeth's age with black hair and green eyes sitting alone and staring at Annabeth.

When he caught me looking at him, he started fiddling with his nails.

I looked over towards Cody and found him staring at me. I cocked my head to the side, wondering why he was staring.

He mouthed, "Meet me at the campfire."

I nodded.

I said to Annabeth, "That boy over there was staring at you," pointing at Percy.

She laughed, "He's always staring at me. We're best friends."

I said, "Okay, cool."

My first few hours at camp were going wonderfully when I saw two kids carrying a kid wearing all black in on a stretcher. I said to my siblings, "That can't be good."


	3. Chapter 3

The two Apollo kids carrying the stretcher ran up to Mr. D and Chiron.

One said, "Found this guy outside, chased by giant scorpions. He's been knocked out. If it wasn't for us, he'd be monster chow. He needs to get to the Big House."

The other, a girl, with different shades of brown hair and blue eyes was looking down at the crumpled form, seeming sad. Her hair was incredibly interesting. It had to have at least three different shades of highlights! Some were golden brown, others were dark, dark brown, and still, others were chestnut! Her skin was incredibly pale, but it worked for her. She claimed that her hair "just grew that way." Yeah right.

My mind was racing. Who was that kid? Why was he knocked out? Where did he come from?

Chiron started, "We should-"

Mr. D cut him off. "No need to worry, send him to the Big House. Emma Spencer, come up here."

Again, everyone looked at me. I stood up and walked up to Chiron and Mr. D's table.

"Yes?" I asked indifferently.

Mr. D said, "Take care of this hero in the Big House."

"What?!" I yelled. I did NOT want to help that kid! He looked like trouble! And plus, why did he need me? I thought that, if he needed anyone, he would need a psychologist.

Chiron said scholarly, "Emma, please take care of him for now. He needs someone, and Mr. D picked you."

I scowled, not saying anything.

Chiron pleaded, "Please help him."

I muttered, "Fine." I followed the Apollo kids into the Big House and to the second floor, which everyone used as a sort of hospital. They put the boy on a cot and left.

I found some nectar and ambrosia on a side table and shoved some in the boy's mouth.

He instantly woke up. "Need... save... Princess Zelda..."

I laughed in spite of myself. "Like Legends of Zelda, do you?" I said in between laughs.

He propped up on his elbows. "Who are you? Where am I? Why were those giant scorpions chasing me?"

I said, "I'm Emma, a daughter of Athena. But I just found that out a few minutes ago."

"Daughter of Athena? Hold up- What do you mean?"

"Greek mythology exists."

"So? Wait, what do I have to do with this?"

"You're probably part-god or goddess."

"Again, so? Anyway, is that why those stupid scorpions were chasing me?"

"You got it."

I was beginning to get annoyed at this strange boy.

"I'm Vistra. I grew up in some weird underground cave with electricity. So, where am I?"

I took a deep breath and explained Camp Half-Blood to him.

He just nodded and asked, "What's your favorite video game?"

I rolled my eyes and said, "Guitar Hero III, of course."

"I like-"

"Legends of Zelda? You were muttering about it when you woke up."

"I was? Well, you should know that Link is the coolest video game character ever."

"Sure. Can I go now?"

"I don't know my way around yet! I need you to take me to the campfire!"

"Fine. This way."

I led Vistra to the campfire. All the Apollo kids, including the girl with the weird "natural" hair, were singing around a huge campfire with purple flames.

I looked around for Cody and quickly found him.

"Hi," I said casually.

"Daughter of Athena, huh? Cool," he also said casually.

"Yep. So, I just had to help revive that weird depressing kid. It was torture."

"I'll bet. I never liked waking up unconscious people. That's why I'm glad you were conscious."

I laughed softly. Then I thought that the one person to tell my evidence that Vistra was weird was Cody, my first friend at camp. "His name's Vistra. I think that's a weird name."

"It is weird. It sounds more like a girl's name."

"You know Nico di Angelo?"

"The son of Hades?"

"Yeah, well, Vistra looks a little like Nico. Except, you know how Nico's face has hard edges?"

"Yeah."

"Vistra's face is a bit softer looking. And Nico has black hair and black eyes, but Vistra has brown hair and brown eyes."

"Weird."

"I know! There's something up with him."

"If he's a son of Hades, he's another possible pawn for the prohecy."

"When he gets claimed, we'll find out."

"Together."

"Agreed."

Suddenly, Mr. D's voice rang out. "Our new camper is named Vistra. Huzzah."

Vistra looked pleased and said to Mr. D, "You know, I've never met a nicer god before. Or one as magnificent as you are."

Mr. D looked like it was time for him to go back to Olympus and said with a hideous smile, "Finally someone understands."

Vistra turned away and smirked. He walked over to the weird Apollo girl and whispered something in her ear. Her face lit up instantly.

As had happened to me before, the now familiar tinkling of bells was heard. I looked at the area above Vistra's head and saw a shimmering skull with a shimmering robin on its head.

Everyone knelt again, except me. I was NOT going to kneel to that kid. He reminded me of the young Tom Riddle in Harry Potter. Charming to those he wanted to be, but still extremely dangerous. I just stood there with my arms folded.

Vistra was smirking again, but when his eyes fell on me, still standing, his face fell. He stuck his tongue out at me and I smiled.

When everyone had stood up again, I told Cody, "I think he's the son of Hades and Persephone!"

Cody said, "But he isn't a minor god, is he?"

I smiled, "Only if Zeus thinks of something to make him the minor god of!"

Cody smiled too. "I think you're right!"

"Should we tell Chiron?"

"Sure."

Cody and I made our way through the campers to Chiron and Mr. D.

"Um, Chiron?" I asked awkwardly.

He said, "Yes, Emma?"

"Cody and I have a suspicion."

Cody said, "We think Vistra is a son of Hades and Persephone."

Chiron nodded and said thoughtfully, "I was thinking the same thing myself."

Mr. D said, "There's one way to find out if he's immortal or not." Chiron looked scandalized. "No, Chiron, I'm not going to kill him! We're going to see if ichor flows in his veins!"

Mr. D pointd at Vistra, who instantly fainted. He pointed at Vistra again, and a small gash appeared on his face. Scarlet blood flowed out.

Chiron still looked affronted. "Injuring a camper deliberately? Why?"

Mr. D said, "Relax, Chiron. He'll be fine. We just know that he's not a minor god."

Chiron sighed.

Cody and I walked back to where we were.

"You were right!" he told me.

I laughed. "I was, wasn't I?"

"You were! Wow, Emma, you're a genius!"

I felt my face go hot for no reason. "You still believed me!" I told him.

Vistra woke up. "Need... save... Princess Zelda!" he muttered again. I laughed.

"This is going to be a long few days while he's here," I told Cody.

He said, "I bet it will be."

Everyone was feeling good at the campfire until we were forced to go to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Note: In this chapter, PJO Person 5, my dear friend Sydney, is introduced. Enjoy!**

* * *

The next morning, we all got a huge surprise. Especially me.

It was my first sword practice ever. I was paired up with the son of Poseidon, Percy, since everyone said he was the best swordsman at camp. In the armory, when I got there, there was a package that said, "TO EMMA."

I must've looked quizzical, because Percy said, "I don't know what it is either. Go on, open it!"

I walked cautiously to the package, which was long and thin. I tore off the wrapping and there was the coolest sword ever. I don't care if Percy's turned into a pen. I liked mine. There was a small note on the hilt.

I read aloud, "To Emma. This is for you. I give all my sons and daughters a sword or dagger when they get to camp. Yours is 'Excelsior,' or 'Ever upward,' as I'm sure you will be in life. You are my daughter, after all. From, Your mother Athena." My voice faltered a bit when I read my actual mother's name. I don't know why.

I removed the note off the hilt and looked at my sword. It was celestial bronze, with three edges, so when you looked at the top, it looked like a pyramid. The hilt was encrusted in diamonds and turquoise. It was extremely thin, but I could see that it would do a lot of damage if I made it. I was shocked that my mom, who I had never met since I started remembering things, would give me such an awesome weapon.

Percy was standing there, with his mouth open, looking extremely stupid.

"Well come on then," I said to him, getting a sword belt on.

He took his sword/pen out, almost involuntarily, and began comparing it with mine. I realized with a laugh that mine was longer. He scowled.

Suddenly, Cody came through the door. I ran up to him.

"Look what my mom gave me!" I told him happily, showing him my sword.

"Whoa," was all he said.

"I know, isn't it great?"

"I thought I heard you laugh, so I came here and- whoa."

Percy was still standing there, looking idiotic.

I said to Cody, "I've got to start sword practice. See you later."

Cody said, "Bye," and walked out.

Percy didn't move.

"Come on then," I commanded. "Let's begin."

He shook his head like a dog coming out of water and I stifled a laugh.

We walked to the arena.

Percy took his sword out again and showed me how to hold one correctly. As soon as I held Excelsior, I don't know what happened, but it felt like an extension of my arm.

"Sweet," I muttered with a half-smile.

Percy and I started drilling. I don't know what happened again, but as soon as I slashed my sword, I knew exactly what to do and when. I could tell when he would strike, so I used that to my advantage. I knew when he was off-guard, so I ended up winning. Again. And again. And again.

An hour later, Percy was all sweaty and disgusting so we decided to stop my constant winning. And to stop that, we stopped sword practice.

As I was walking towards the mess hall for lunch, Percy suddenly asked me a question awkwardly.

He asked in a sort of a whisper, "Can you get Annabeth to come to the campfire with me tonight?"

I laughed and said, "Why? I thought you two were friends..." And then it dawned on me. "You like her, don't you?"

Percy muttered something that sounded sort of like, "Yuhs."

I stifled a laugh, sensing how uncomfortable Percy must have felt. Instead I smiled, in a way that would hopefully say that I understood (even though I really didn't). I told him gently, "I think she likes you too."

He jumped about a foot in the air.

I walked away, laughing quietly.

Leaving lunch, I bumped into a fellow blond. Only she looked like she could be one of those celebrities on TV that is always getting into legal trouble and had five ex-husbands. But then I realized that she was only fourteen or so.

"Hello," I said brightly, deciding to be nice.

"OMG! Are you, like, that new, like camper?" she asked in an airhead-ish tone.

"Um, I think so."

"My name is like, Sydney!"

"My name's Emma."

"Let's be, like, best friends!"

"I've already got a best friend."

"Ooo, that Chinese son of Hermes?"

"He is Korean, not Chinese. But yes." I instantly regretted telling her that.

"Oh, please! He's obviously, like, your boyfriend!"

"He is not! We're just friends!"

I walked away from Sydney and bumped into another person. Unfortunately, it was Vistra. I groaned.

"What's getting you down?" he asked casually.

"Get away," I said through clenched teeth.

"Mad, are you? Is it that blond idiot Sydney?"

"How'd you guess?"

"She's a daughter of Aphrodite. She annoys everyone."

"Great. Now let me leave."

"No! I have a singing telegram to deliver to you."

"Didn't they stop sending those ages ago?" I asked impatiently.

"Yes. Can't you take a joke? Anyway, Chiron wants to see you, Annabeth, and Percy."

"But-"

"No buts. Now go!"

"No!" I crossed my arms in my defiant pose again.

"It might work with Dion-idiot, but it doesn't work with me. You're up against someone equally as stubborn as you are."

"Get away or I'll flay you alive!" I whipped out my sword.

He whipped out a sword too. Only his was black. All black.

"What's that made of?" I asked, composure falling. I'm just a curious person.

He smirked and said, "Dyed celestial bronze and obsidian from the Underworld on the hilt."

I turned around and was about to walk to the Big House when he said, "Did you notice how HUGE Sydney's lips are? I wonder if she uses-"

His voice trailed off and I realized that Sydney's lips had been humongous.

But I still smiled and said, "I didn't really notice. Unlike you, I don't look at that. I didn't know you were so desperate for a girlfriend that you would actually consider Sydney."

"I didn't! I would never-"

Again, his voice trailed off as I turned and walked to the Big House. That time I actually got there. What I saw disturbed me.


	5. Chapter 5

What disturbed me was this. Mr. D was on a treadmill. Running in all his spandex glory.

"Yikes!" I squeaked when I saw him running.

Chiron galloped up to me and said, "Meet me on the second floor. Percy and Annabeth are already there."

So I walked up the stairs to the second floor. Cody was on one of the hospital beds, his face bleeding.

"What happened?" I gasped.

Percy was on a bed next to Cody, his arm bleeding. Annabeth was crying over Percy, who appeared to be sleeping.

Chiron walked in and said, "I think I owe you two explanations. Cody and Percy were patrolling our borders when Luke came."

At the mention of this Luke, Annabeth raised her head and paled.

"Luke?" she whispered.

"Hold up," I said. "Who is this Luke?"

Annabeth gave a heart-wrenching sob and threw herself over Percy again.

Chiron said, "He was a camper a few years ago. Not to mention one of Annabeth's closest friends. Until he sided with Kronos."

Annabeth started crying louder. So much that Chiron had to raise his voice.

"He betrayed Annabeth and Percy. In fact, he tried to kill Percy on multiple occasions. Anyway, he snuck through our borders today around lunchtime. I should probably tell you that he's harboring Kronos in his body. When Percy and Cody tried to stop him, he attacked them. By then, others were on the way to help and made Luke and Kronos retreat."

I looked at Cody. "Will Cody be alright? Percy too?" I asked Chiron.

Chiron smiled. "They will be fine. I'm just healing them. Cody is awake now, actually. I think Percy is too, he's feigning sleep."

Annabeth jumped up and pulled herself together. She yelled at no one in particular, "He's awake?!"

Percy opened his eyes and smiled. He said, "You know, it was nice to get attention for once. Even from a girl that was crying so hard she got my shirt wet."

Annabeth gave a teary laugh.

Chiron said, "I'll let you all catch up on previous events." He walked out and left us alone.

Annabeth told Percy feebly, "I was worried about you."

I really did not want to be there at the moment. Percy sat up and kissed Annabeth on the lips.

Ignoring what was happening two feet away from me, I said to Cody, "You alright?"

He nodded. He said, "Come here. I've got to tell you something."

Like two eight-year-olds sharing a secret, I bent towards Cody and he cupped his hand over his mouth. He whispered in my ear, "Percy and Annabeth are too dramatic. They should be in an opera."

I suddenly realized how close our faces were. I thought of Sydney. He must have realized the same thing, because we broke apart abruptly, cracking up.

I glanced at Percy and Annabeth, seeing if they were done yet. Annabeth's eye caught mine and she wrenched herself apart from Percy and cleared her throat.

"So, yeah," she told Percy awkwardly.

"I like the smell of your... hair! Yes, hair," Percy said in the same awkward tone.

Cody and I were laughing out loud.

Annabeth hissed at us, "Tell no one."

I laughed, "Why would I do that to my dear sister? But I'm not going to lie if someone asks me directly, 'What did Percy and Annabeth do in the Big House?'"

Annabeth scowled. Cody just laughed again. Percy looked uncomfortable.

I took a tissue of a bedside table and said to Cody, "Let me get that blood off your forehead. It looks horrendous."

Cody protested, "Keep talking like that and everyone will think you're really a daughter of Aphrodite."

I said, "Never in a million years," and wiped the blood off Cody's head.

An hour later, I was in Archery Training. And I really needed the training.

The interesting-haired Apollo girl named Kate went over how to hold a stupid bow again with me.

"Like this!" she sighed impatiently.

I brought back the arrow and let it go. For the first time, it actually hit the target!

"Yay!" I cheered.

Kate shrugged, "Not bad for the thirty second try."

After Archery, I found myself talking with Kate.

"So," I started. "When did you get to camp?"

She replied, "Bout a year ago. Got claimed a week later."

"You waited a week to be claimed?" My mouth hung open in shock.

Kate just said, "Some kids don't get claimed at all and live in the Hermes cabin for the time they're here."

"That's awful!"

"I know."

I don't know how or why, but from that moment on, Kate and I were friends.

Sydney, on the other hand, was just a nuisance. She cornered me after every meal, saying that I seemed like I needed a best friend.

"I have two best friends!" I kept protesting.

"No, you, like, don't," Sydney would then say. At which I would walk away.

Two days later, we were approaching my first game of capture-the-flag. The teams were divided like this. For the blue team, we had my cabin, Apollo, Hermes, Poseidon, and Demeter. For the enemy (the red team), they had Ares, Aphrodite, Hephaestus, Hades (Vistra was still visiting), and Dionysus. The teams were more or less evenly matched.

Annabeth was approaching me about a half hour before to talk strategy.

"You're offense," she told me. "You're fast and a good fighter. Not to mention you're like a ninja when it comes to stealth." She smiled. "I'm going to distract them while you sneak in and get the flag. After that, I want you to bolt for the line."

I nodded. Annabeth made a good captain. She thought of everything.

I walked into the armory to get my armor on when I saw Cody suiting up in bronze armor.

"Hey," I said as I walked in.

"Hey," he also greeted.

I pulled on my bright silver armor as I told Cody, "My first opportunity to squash the enemy."

He laughed and said, "That's a new way to think about it."

I smiled evilly and said, "They are going down if I can help it."

"Me too," he agreed. "I'm guarding the flag. You?"

"I get to capture the other team's flag."

"Lucky! Well, I did get to try last time."

"Try?" I asked weakly.

"Yeah, I almost had it, but someone pushed me from behind and onto a rock."

"Ouch! That must have hurt!"

"I was in the Big House for a day after. Nasty scrape on my arm."

"Being offense seems dangerous. I'm not sure if I want to do it anymore," I joked.

Cody smiled. "You're up for it. I can tell."

I returned his smile as I grabbed a matching bright silver shield and put Excelsior in its hilt.

About five minutes later, I was standing directly behind the line, waiting for Chiron to tell us to start.

Annabeth rushed past me and said, "Good luck!"

Chiron said, "Now that I've cleared everything up, let the match begin!"

I snuck off towards a denser part of the forest and began to walk stealthily into enemy territory.

I was just about to creep out of the trees when I was seen by a certain obnoxious daughter of Aphrodite.


	6. Chapter 6

I found myself looking at Sydney. She was wearing lime green armor (which made me want to cover my eyes and run in circles, screaming). Her shoulder-length, ash blond hair was hanging out of her repulsive helmet.

She opened her mouth and was about to scream for someone when I, sensing the obvious, grabbed her, covered her mouth, and pushed her into the thick part of the forest. I turned to her.

"Not a word about where I am, understand?" I said in a very business-like tone.

She nodded and flipped her hair.

I rolled my eyes and got ready to sprint for the flag. Annabeth had almost all the guards except one on her trail. I would have to beat the last guard, but that would be okay.

I bolted out into the less dense trees and straight for the flag. After I grabbed it from behind the last guard's back, he spun around. It was Vistra.

I flashed a smile. The next thing he knew, I was three feet away from the line. That's when Clarisse from the Ares cabin tripped me.

My ankle cracked under me. I sucked it up, grabbed the flag, and despite the growing pain in my ankle, long jumped across the stream. The Blue Team cheered and whistled. The Red Team moaned and turned on Vistra. I was on the ground, clutching my broken ankle. It hurt so much that a tear ran down my cheek.

Cody pushed his way through the people up to me.

"What happened?" he asked in a concerned sort of voice.

"Clarisse tripped me," I said with a frown.

"Here," he offered me his hand. I grabbed it and he pulled me up. "Lean on my shoulder. I'll help take you to Chiron."

I tried to protest but eventually gave in. So, there I was, limping along, putting my arm on Cody's shoulder for support, walking in front of everyone. I heard some idiots wolf-whistling. I gave them my fiercest scowl.

We walked up to Chiron and he made me recount how I had hurt my ankle.

Afterwords, he gave me a piece of ambrosia and told me to eat it.

I tasted it and my mouth was met with the taste of fresh baked brownies, my favorite. My ankle instantly felt better.

I removed my arm from Cody and told Chiron, "Thanks. That really helped."

He smiled warmly.

Later that night, I remembered what Percy had asked me the day before. So, at lunch, I told Annabeth that Percy wanted her to go to the campfire with him.

She smiled and said, "Tell him that I say yes."

Directly after lunch, I told Percy that she said yes. His entire face lit up.

"Your welcome," I said.

"I want you to meet someone," he told me, leading me towards the pegasi stables.

_Oh no_, I told myself. _He's going to make me meet a horse!_

Despite what my mind was saying, I followed Percy to the stables. We stopped in front of a beautiful white pegasus.

"This," Percy told me, "is Selene. She's a pegasus."

Percy paused, looked at Selene, as if listening to her, and then laughed.

"What's so funny?" I asked him.

"I can talk to horses," he smiled.

I cautiously went up to Selene. I've never really been around horses that much. And how different can riding a pegasus be?

Percy rudely interrupted my thoughts by saying, "She likes sugar cubes. You can also pet her, if you want."

For making me lose my train of thought, I glared at Percy. I reluctantly grabbed a handful of sugar cubes from a box on a table.

As I fed them to Selene, she seemed to smile at me. I had never known that pegasi could be human-like. I smiled back.

Percy said, again interrupting my thoughts, "She likes you. Wait until you ride her."

As if on cue, a bunch of Aphrodite campers walked in. I groaned. Sydney was in the lead.

Sydney told me, "Hi, Emma! These are, like, some of my, like, sisters! Wanna, like, meet them?"

_No_, I said in my mind. For some reason, "Yes," came out of my mouth.

Sydney squealed and clapped her hands.

One of the girls stepped forward. She seemed to be about seventeen or so. "I'm Silena," she told me nicely. I instantly liked her more than Sydney.

Another stepped forward. "Melissa," she said simply. She seemed to be around Annabeth's age.

A bold-looking one stepped forward next. "I'm Tiffany," she told me. She had to be younger than me.

The last stepped forward. She looked my age, and rather out-of-place. She wasn't as giggly or makeup-covered as the others. "I'm Michelle," she said with an awkward smile.

Sydney said, "We heard you, like, needed riding lessons."

I nodded.

Michelle told Sydney, "Syd, I'll help her. You guys go flirt with the Apollo cabin."

Everyone but Silena in the group clapped and squealed. Silena said, "I'll go on a walk in the woods with Beckendorf."

They cheered again and walked out. I found myself alone with Michelle.

"Sorry about them," Michelle told me.

I smiled and said, "It's okay. But who's Beckendorf?"

"Son of Hephaestus and Silena's boyfriend."

"Oh, okay."

"His real name's Charles."

I was surprised. "Then why doesn't anyone call him Charles or Charlie or something like that?" I asked.

Michelle shrugged. "No one knows. Anyway, I'll help you learn to ride a pegasus."

"Thanks."

She led Selene and a gray pegasus with black speckles out of the stable and into the forest. I followed close behind.

Michelle showed me how to mount Selene. Once I was on, Selene started rising in the air. I loosened my grip on her neck, not wanting to hurt the beautiful pegasus.

Michelle and the other were also rising. Michelle said to the pegasi, "Go."

The pegasi flapped their wings and started soaring in the sky. I felt better than I had in ages. I took my grip off of Selene and rode with no hands.

"This is great!" I told Michelle happily.

Michelle smiled too. I looked down from Selene and saw the rolling countryside. It was extremely beautiful. I was elated. I was truly flying in the sky on a flying horse!

Selene and the other pegasus coasted down to where we had started.

When we were leading the pegasi back, I told Michelle, "That felt great! I love flying!"

It was true. All my life, I had loved flying in airplanes. My dad used to travel a lot on business trips. He'd always take me with him, along with my step-mom. And to get there fastest, we'd use airplanes. Just the feeling that you're in midair always made me feel great.

I told Michelle, "Thanks for helping. I know nothing about horses. And even less about pegasi."

Michelle said, "No prob. You were great. I barely needed to tell you anything!"

I laughed. "I'm glad Sydney didn't take me. Between you and me, she's awfully annoying."

Michelle laughed along. "Most of my siblings are like that. I have no clue whatsoever why I'm not. I'm just not very interested in makeup, or clothes, or shopping. And I don't live to love. Do you think that's bad for a daughter of Aphrodite?"

"I don't know," I told her honestly.

Mr. D's voice rang out, saying, "Dinner time, useless demigods! Dinner time! Come sit down before I send the harpies!"

Not wanting to be food for something as awful as a harpy, Michelle and I rushed to dinner.


	7. Chapter 7

**I must warn you. In this chapter is the longest and worst prophecy on the entire PJO section. Just keep in mind that I can't rhyme to save my life.**

* * *

The next day, in my Archery practice, I was definitely distracted as Cody helped me.

As he was placing my arms in the right way to hold a bow, I felt the tingly sensation that I had felt before when our faces were close. Michelle told me that it associated with true love. I tried not to think about it and focus on my archery.

Ignoring the tingly feeling, I said to Cody, "Have I ever told you that I'm nearsighted?"

Cody laughed and said, "No, you haven't told me. Dyslexia and bad eyesight? That must be murder to read signs!"

"As if it isn't hard enough already," I smiled. I let the arrow go and it landed five feet from the target. "I'm definitely getting better."

Cody laughed again. I realized that he had an infectious laugh. If he laughed, you couldn't help but laugh along.

Telling myself to shut up before I thought of something weird, I told Cody, "I'm tired of archery for today. Two hours is long enough."

"I agree," he told me.

"Well, you don't suck."

"I used to. I just had a lot of practice."

"So, if I work my butt off every day I'll get good?" I asked sarcastically.

Cody said in a dreamy voice, "Sarcasm doesn't affect me, Emma."

"What's with the tone?" I questioned, confused.

He shrugged and said, "I dunno."

We both laughed.

Later that day, I was talking to my goat friend Kyle.

"Hey, Kyle," I told him.

"'Sup Emma," he greeted.

I rolled my eyes. Kyle always tried to act cool.

"So you're part goat," I said conversationally.

Kyle looked worried for some reason. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner," he said frantically. "If you knew, we'd both be monster food. And I'd never fulfill my lifelong dream."

"Relax, Kyle. I understand. Anyway, what lifelong dream?"

"After my cousin, Grover Underwood, found the lost god Pan, which, by the way, was my first aspiration, I decided that I wanted to live on Mount Olympus with the very best satyrs."

"Live on- Why? Who's Grover?"

"You know Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon?"

I nodded.

"Grover was his guard, to get him safely here. And I want to live on Mount Olympus because it's one of the most nature-istic places left!"

"Nature-istic?"

"Mortals are destroying the world. But they can't destroy Mount Olympus! And to live there, I'd need to do something big and exciting."

I cocked my head to the side. "Like what?"

"Like accompanying a hero on a quest! I already got you here safely, so now I need to come back alive-"

"Most don't come back alive?"

"Except Luke, Percy, Annabeth, Grover, a cyclops, and some heroes from a few hundred years ago."

"I've got to go," I told him, not wanting to get depressed by the talk of death.

"Later, Emma!"

As I walked away, I, for some reason, wanted to talk to Chiron.

I found him sitting on the Big House porch with Mr. D.

"Um, Chiron?" I asked.

"Yes, Emma?" he inquired.

"Kyle told me something about about a quest. What's that all about?"

"Emma, quests are intricate and dangerous. It would not be wise for Kyle to talk you into going on one."

I had my defense strategy all planned out. "But Chiron, Kronos-Luke is going to invade camp! I have an idea to drive him back until Percy deals with him in a few months!"

"Not wanting the spotlight, eh?" Dionysus butted in.

I shot back, "Percy has the biggest prophecy for a few millenia. Why would I want something bigger than that?"

Chiron gave Mr. D a look and said to me, "Very well spoken. You remind me of your mother."

I was taken aback a bit. It was the first time anyone had ever compared me to her. "W-what?" I asked.

Chiron smiled and told me in that scholarly way of his, "Very wise of you to not want that kind of power."

"Power has never really interested me. I prefer doing something great, but out of the view of everyone."

For some reason that I still don't know, Chiron told me, "I think it's time that you consult the Oracle. Please come back alive."

The next thing I knew, I was standing outside the attic door. Hesitantly, I pushed it open. I didn't know what would happen. I don't usually like to admit it, but I was scared.

When I got in, my jaw dropped and I cringed. In front of me was the most revolting mummy I had ever seen. It had an awful Hawaiian dress on and looked all shriveled up.

Like a quiet tiger poised to attack, an eerie presence filled the room. I instantly knew what to do.

"How can I save Camp Half-Blood?" I asked.

A rasping voice filled my brain, drowning out every other thought and piece of knowledge I ever knew. In front of me appeared what looked like my step-mom, her eyes glued to an invisible soap opera. Like the creepy, murderous, live doll in that one weird movie, her head swiveled of its own accord to look at me.

When it opened its mouth, my step-mom's bubbly way of talking didn't come out. Instead came out a sound that you'd think a snake would make if it spoke to you.

The image recited,

_A satyr, an  
archer, a thief  
plus a lover,  
and a wise owl  
all must find cover.  
Aided by twins,  
Everyone wins.  
Scourged by the dark,  
Death like a lark.  
Flying by horse,  
Staying on course,  
Avoiding Time,  
There is no crime._

Drive back what is driving  
All hope and love away.  
Keep all of the striving  
From murdering the day.

My mouth was hanging open and it took me a few seconds to regain my mind. I have an incredible memory, so I remembered the whole thing. I stumbled downstairs like a sleep walking person.

At the foot of the stairs, centaur-Chiron was smiling. "Ah Emma, back I see," he said.

I said something like, "Uh-huh."

I recounted every line of the astonishingly long prophecy to Chiron.

At the end, he nodded and said gravely, "That is most troubling. But it seems you know who to bring along based on the first few lines."

"Kyle, Kate, Cody, and Michelle," I said tonelessly.

"And 'time' seems capitalized. Do you think you know why?"

"Kronos, the Lord of Time. I have to... avoid him? But then how do I stop-"

"Do not try to solve the prophecy now. They often lead us to make horrible decisions if we try to stop what's happening."

I nodded. I said, "Flying by horse? That must mean the pegasi!"

"It is probable."

I stumbled out of the Big House feeling more confused than ever.


End file.
